


October

by orphan_account



Category: October Skies, Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> I was born on October 21st and even though I'm basically dead I still get to watch the Octobers pass every year. </i> (What if O'Dell from October Skies was Ash?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	October

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this imagine: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/112441808815/shynessandnightmares

October 21. I remember it like it was yesterday. 

Alright, I'm bullshittin' you. That day was my birthday. My first one. So I obviously don't remember it. But I do remember a little bit--stupid things like how dad tried to hug me too hard, an' how the crickets were so damn loud I couldn't sleep. Honestly, I think my mind made all this up. I don't remember jackshit about the real things. The cake, mom, friends. Anyways, what was a yearling like me s'posed to remember? Five years later I met Homer. He was a real pain in the ass. He slapped me right upside the head. Guess he didn't like my smart remarks about his shoes. I do remember that. They were real poor back then and his shoes had holes in 'em. I laughed at him. Guess I shouldn't have. Later that year my shoes had holes too. But we became friends even though at first we hated each other. We would tear throigh our houses and knock things over while wrestling and his mom, Elsie, would just laugh and say boys will be boys. Damn, she was good to us. (She wasn't saying boys will be boys when I crashed their new car while taking it for a test drive but that's a different story.) First grade was tough for Homer. Roy Lee moved in. He was a real nice kid. Homer always messed up spelling. Mostly 'cause I would try an' help an' God knows I spell 'bout as nice as a drunk chicken. Anyways Roy Lee was a good kid but his stepdad was a real tool. He would beat him till kingdom come. Roy Lee was a quiet kid an' never really fought that ass back. I dunno what he thought of me though. Wish I did. I miss them. Middle school was real nice. Met Sherry. Wow, that girl was dynamite. She was a bright carrot top three years older than me but I still went out with her. Took her to the movies one night and kissed her in the dark. When I went home I knew more 'bout her bright red lips than the stupid movie. That was something to brag about to the other boys. Homer got all red. He was still a virgin. Her family moved and I kinda started to ignore girls after my old man died. He died when I was thirteen, same summer that Sherry left. I lost two things that summer. A mining wire sliced his head right off. Damn, that was hard. I got real sensitive about that. Remember that when the bully poked me about him I slugged him and called him a bitch. After I got outta middleschool and into highschool I met Quentin. Homer got real smart after hearing about Sputnik, and he started getting all science-y and shit. Homer's dad was all against his scientific kind of ideas and said he should be a coal miner. Homer didn't want to. I remember he used to get into these real big fights. Homer's big brother wanted him to be a football player 'cause he got a scholarship for sports. I didn't get it. He got the scholarship and the girls. Jocks. I hated 'em. I first met Quentin in science class. He started. getting up and talking all science like and most kids just threw paper airplanes at 'im but Homer listened an' tried to make friends with him. Miss Riley was the real gem though. She would talk in this honey sweet southern accent and say, 'He's right, y'all,' and start tellin' us all about Sputnik and rockets an' she was just great. We would sit out under the stars all like a sappy movie and watch Sputnik Heep over head and the dumbass neighbours would say it was a spy an' bomb an' we should just shoot it down. Honestly I thought it was a bomb too at first. Homer wrote to a Dr. Van Braughn or somethin' like that. Then he started the Rocket Boys. Damn, those were good days. He would try an' convince us mining was not a life an' that we should try to win this national science fair. We were all just hillbillies. We had no idea what we were doing. He brought up my old man's death an' I realized I didn't want to die just a hillbilly in a mine with two nickels to my name. So I joined the rocket boys after he told us how good our chances was. (A million to one, he said) I gotta say I did tell Homer not to talk to Quentin but I did change my mind. We almost blew ourselves up a few times. A few being 'bout a hundred. We would pull up iron from the railroad tracks to sell to build our rockets. We won in the end, and I got to know Miss Riley real good. She believed in us. I gotta scholarship to a good school and everyone said I was a genius. Computers started coming out about then. Real computers for homes. I bought one from a junkyard and fixed it up and realized that I had myself a real liking towards these things. I was gonna go to college and all that and get a degree but that was before it happened. I was walkin' home alone when the air got real cold and suddenly this crazy lookin' woman grabbed me and tried to strangle me. I would like to say I fought her off myself but this other woman shot her. Her name was Ellen. I thanked her and just kept goin' home but I kept thinking about that an' did some research on it. Turns out it was a ghost. I talked to Ellen and she agreed to teach me. Somewhere along the line people started callin' me Ash. I guess it stuck. I ended up using the scholarship money Miss Riley had given me on huntin'. I dunno if that was smart or stupid. Anyway I used my genuisness to help Ellen. I met a real pretty girl called Jo. She was a hunter too. She thought I was really smart. I liked her. If you've ever heard of Sam and Dean Winchester, you can thank me. I saved their lives. Helped Dean find Sam. Anyway if you meet 'em they'll tell you I'm dead. Now it ain't like they're wrong but I'm still hanging around somehow. Maybe if I had listened to Miss Riley and used my genius for somethin' I wouldn't be in this damn situation. I ain't dead or alive. Homer went on to be famous. So did Quentin and Roy Lee. But me? I just kinda slipped off the map. It's alright, I guess. I get to watch the Octobers every year.


End file.
